Em Memória Amorosa
by killer007q
Summary: Não sou boa em sumários.


Desculpem, por ter excluído a mesma desta, mais continha erros horríveis de português, então, concertei eles editando a Minific toda, obrigada mesmo a quem gostou e a quem entendeu com aqueles milhares de erros, não escrevo assim .. A ideia pra essa Minific foi espontânea e para não perder sai digitando OAHUEHUA xD mais ela está aí novamente .. Obrigada. :DD

E não dedico ela a mesma pessoa que tinha dedicado antes, irei fazer outra e te dedicarei, apesar das nossas inúmeras brigas e desavenças, eu te amo e continuo te achando uma das melhores da net..

**ITACHI FOREVER! *O***

**Obs : A Fala esta entre aspas.**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ㅤㅤ ㅤㅤ ㅤㅤㅤㅤ ㅤㅤ ㅤㅤㅤㅤ ㅤㅤ ㅤㅤㅤㅤ ㅤㅤ ㅤㅤ '' **Os velhos olhos vermelhos voltaram, dessa vez com remorso no coração  
e arrependimento nas costas ... ''**

'' Pra que sofrer, se nada e pra sempre ? '' - Dissia a si mesmo, e se perguntava várias vezes o porque de estar em cima daquela pedra .. no alto daquela montanha de pedras negras e frias ... - ''Está na hora de acabar com esse sofrimento, dar um basta nesta história sem rumo ou objetivo... ''

.. Mais havia uma _flor_, que lhe jurou amor eterno .. aonde está essa _flor_ agora ?

''Hoje eo melhor dia da minha vida.'' - Esboçou-se um lindo sorriso em seu rosto, se ali, naquela hora tivesse um artista esse artista pintaria aquele sorriso em um quadro, e com certeza esse quadro seria o próximo Mona Lisa.

''Você está Linda Sakura-Chan, espero que sejam felizes, você eo Hyde-kun.'' - Terminando, de por o véu em Sakura que não tirou o lindo sorriso do rosto, pelo contrário o sorriso passou de sua boca e contagiou os seus olhos que da cor de esmeraldas, brilhavam como se fosse a própria joía.

-

Em um leve lapso de memória, Sakura lembrava de como conheceu Hyde .. _Tristeza_, sua vida caia nisso, depois que _ele_ fora embora, e_ ele_ se importava ?, **não**, pelo menos achava que não. Hyde sempre dizia que amava Sakura e que a faria muito feliz se ficasse com ele, mais ela não ligava e dizia que seu grande amor iria voltar pra ela ..

Mais o tempo passou e _ele_ nunca voltou, e ela ficou lá sozinha .. mais não desistia. Forçava sempre um sorriso para que seus amigos não percebessem a tristeza que aos poucos habitava seu coração, mais Hyde percebia .. de longe a consolava .. e estava com ela .. As noites quando estava sozinha, olhava pra sua janela de onde dava pra ver a saída da sua aldeia, com o coração esperançoso de que visse alguém lá, _Ele._ Mais essa esperança sumia, e seus olhos de verdes alegres, passavam a ser verdes sem vida e chorosos.

Por anos, essa flor estava murcha, a achava que era incapaz de ser feliz novamente .. Mais Hyde nunca desistiu dela ...

Em um belo dia, em que a noite passada avia chorado, se olhou no espelho e viu oque estava acontecendo com ela, por causa de alguém que não estava nem aí, ou talvez já estivesse_ morto_ e nem se lembrava dela, do seu amor que declarou a anos, um amor que ela julgava ser eterno, talvez nem a morte apagaria esse amor, Sim ela se sentia_ infeliz_ ...

'' Basta! '' - Lavou o rosto abundantemente, tirou todas as marcas de lágrimas escorridas em vão, tomou um banho relaxante que faria muito bem ao seu corpo, saiu do banho e vestiusse, seu telefone tocou era Hyde disse que queria falar algo com ela... - '' Está bem, te espero lá.'' - Desligou, e abriu a porta e saiu.

A brisa estava suave eo sol brilhante, era como se o dia estivesse se renovando junto com ela .. e ela se sentia bem..

'' Sakura.'' - Olhou para trás e viu Hyde, como ele era bonito, seus cabelos eram verdes e seus olhos eram negros, seu rosto era branco, corpo bem malhado, devido aos exercícios que praticava, e Sakura sabia disso ..

'' Sim, oque quer falar comigo ? '' - Bem perto havia um banco, um banco de praça e ali, Sakura se sentou e Hyde a seguiu. - '' E algo muito sério ?'' - Aflita, talvez ansiosa para saber oque é ...

'' Sakura .. eu, bom .. - Deu um leve suspiro - Você já deve saber dos meus sentimentos por você, e quero que se case comigo, não fique sofrendo por quem você sabe que não vai voltar .. o tempo passou, já fazem 5 Anos, e nesses 5 anos eu estive a sua espera, esperei por você .. nunca desisti de você, e nesses longos anos .. estive te observando de longe, te via triste e solitária .... ele não te merece Sakura. ''

Ela não podia negar ele era gentil, e amoroso, oque ela esperava_ dele_. Mais Hyde não sabia quem _ele_ era, com certeza algum amigo seu o disse, mais claro o nome não .. mais ela nada disse ..

'' O amor vem com o tempo.'' - Hyde se manifestou vendo o silêncio de Sakura .. Finalmente ela falou mais antes respirou bem fundo e pensou em tudo oque passou :

'' Aceito.'' - Foi tudo oque disse, Hyde não se conteve, lhe deu um longo beijo ... Sakura retribuiu e nele sentiu,** Amor, Carinho, Afecto, Companheirismo** .. _Dele_ ela sabia que nunca iria receber tudo oque Hyde lhe oferecia.

-

Sua cabeça voltou ao lugar quando viu Hyde em alguns metros de distância .. Sorrindo pra ela .. Seu pai demonstrava alegria em condusila a sua felicidade .. e ela .. Seu sorriso .. havia ficado ainda maior porque tinha certeza de que com Hyde ainda que não sentia nada por ele seria feliz.

Todos estavam lá, Naruto e sua esposa Hinata e seu filhinho, Ino e Sai, Ino não parava de olhar para ela com seu sorriso de amiga, Kakashi, Tsunade um degrau acima de Hyde havia escolhido ela como madrinha .. e a mesma a olhava com admiração .. Todos transmitiam, Paz e Felicidade pra Sakura .. e isso havia deixado ainda mais feliz .. enfim chegou ao seu futuro noivo ...

'' lhe entrego a minha única filha, e espero que faça dela uma mulher feliz.'' - Seu pai, a chamava de garotinha o tempo todo, enfim a chamou de mulher .. Sim era se tornaria uma _mulher_ depois de casada.

Hyde simplesmente sorriu, e pegou a mão da sua amada ..

-

Seus olhos pareciam frios e distantes, a luz que vinha da sua cidade ''_materna_'', era linda como se fosse de festa .. e ele sabia do que se tratava .. a estava perdendo para outro ...

'' Por que me trocar por tão pouco ? '' - Ele se lembrou, a havia feito sofrer durante 5 anos, mais, mesmo assim ele queria que ela o esperasse, Não, ela tinha que viver a vida dela .. - '' Como pude ser tão tolo, eu a amo, e queria formar uma familía com ela .. a queria junto comigo ..'' - Parou pra pensar e começou a sentir ..

**Vazio .. Tristeza .. Rancor** .. sua vida se reformaria naquilo de novo? a estava perdendo .. - '' Não, não posso, Não ela .. '' - Com a velocidade que havia conquistado, com seus treinos .. já estava bem perto da igreja .. -'' Esse casamento não vai acontecer .. ''

-

'' Sakura Haruno, aceita Hyde Midori como seu legitimo esposo ? '' - O Padre, velhinho e barbudo .. o mais antigo da vila .. fez vários casamentos .. e todos foram _felizes para sempre,_ Sakura mexeu seus lábios para responder e antes que respondesse ouviu uma voz .. _Conhecida._

'' Não, Ela não aceita! '' - Sim, para ela aquela voz, era conhecida até demais : _Uchiha Sasuke._

Os olhos dela se arregalaram .. Hyde estava confuso ....** Silêncio, Espanto.**

'' Oque está fazendo aqui, Uchiha ? '' - Finalmente se manifestou ..

'' Oque você está fazendo aí .. '' - Andou, e respondeu prontamente .. talvez, esperasse esse tipo de pergunta ..

'' Oque você acha ? '' - Já estava literalmente irritada, com tudo aquilo, Não, estava decidida não perderia sua chance de ser _feliz_ ..

'' O seu noivo está errado .. Quem deveria estar aí não e ele .. '' - Andou mais um pouco e finalmente chegou até ela ..

'' Oque ? quem é você afinal ? '' - Disse Hyde confuso ..

Os convidados .. ninguém se mexia devido ao acontecimento tão derrepente ..

'' Sou Uchiha Sasuke .. '' - Em um ato não esperando, puxou Sakura pelo braço - '' E, ela é minha.''

'' Oque ? me solte já ..'' - Ordenou Sakura, sua mão livre tentava inutilmente soltar a outra presa por Sasuke ..

Hyde por impulso e consumido por raiva, pegou o outro braço de Sakura que lutara para se soltar ...

'' Olha, eu não sei quem você é .. Mais Sakura não vai com você ... '' - Puxou.

'' Ah, ela vai sim. '' - Puxou.

'' Solte Já ..'' - Ordenou Hyde que não pode terminar, Sasuke avia lhe dado um Soco certeiro .. que o fez cair no chão inconsciente ..

'' HYDE!'' - Gritava Sakura desesperada ao ver Hyde no chão ..

Finalmente um dos convidados falou :

'' Para onde está levando ela Sasuke?'' - Era Naruto que havia se levantado junto a Hinata .. que se encontrava atrás dele ..

'' Ela precisa me ouvir .. '' - Disse a Puxando .. Sakura se debatia descontrolada-mente .. tentando se soltar de Sasuke ... mais ela sabia ele era forte .. era inútil .. então Desistiu ..

'' Me solte, já não basta .. oque me fez ? e ainda me tira do meu casamento ?'' - Puxou seu braço e finalmente conseguiu se soltar ..

Parou e olhou o lugar aonde estavam .. Sim, tinha certeza era o _Distrito Uchiha_ ..

'' Porque me trouxe aqui ? '' - Olhava o lugar com certo _Receio_ ..

**Angústia,Tristeza,Tragédia** .. o lugar lhe transmitia aquilo .. e ela não gostava ..

'' Agora, você vai me ouvir .. '' - A puxou novamente ... Ela não se opôs queria saber oque é ...

Agora estavam dentro de uma Casa, e a mesma o chão estava manchado de **Sangue**, Sim, Sangue muito Sangue, O tempo passou mais a marca do massacre continuou lá ..

**Sua mãe, Seu Pai, Seus tios, e Primos agora estavam mortos .. E ela via aquilo tudo ..  
**

'' Oque é isso ? porque me trouxe até aqui ? Porque está me mostrando isso ?'' - Sua voz saiu chorosa, Sim, sentia vontade de chorar ..

'' Eu quero que você me entenda .. Eu quero que você entenda meus motivos .. por mais duro que isso seja .. eu quero que você veja tudo oque vi, que sinta tudo oque senti naquele dia.. '' - Dissia a olhando .. mais ela não o olhava via aquela cena .. aquela _horrível_ cena ...

Todos morrendo brutalmente .. por uma única pessoa .. mais não era o Itachi.. quem era ?

'' Não foi ele, não foi Itachi que matou toda a minha família .. não foi Itachi que destruiu a minha vida .. ele estava tentando manter-lá .. foi Madara .. Uchiha Madara .. Morto .. ele agora está morto .. cometi mais um erro .. matei o único Uchiha que se importava comigo .. Mais o pior dele foi ter destruido minha vida sozinho ..'' - Oque era aquilo nos olhos de Sasuke ?

_Lágrimas_ ? Sim, eram_ Lágrimas_, O Vingador .. Uchiha Sasuke .. frio, distante, estava _Chorando_

Sakura finalmente o olhara .. o viu .. diante dela .. ele estava _chorando_ diante dela ...

'' Sasuke .. '' - Disse baixinho tampouco .. achou que ele havia escutado .. mais ele a ouviu .. a ouviu chamar seu nome ...

'' E um outro erro que cometi .. foi deixar pra traz quem realmente me faria feliz de novo ... Mais percebi tarde demais ... ela estava se casando .. '' - Não a olhava .. a cena mudou para Sasuke ainda pequeno correndo para se salvar ...

Ela percebeu .. ele estava falando _dela_ .. era _ela_ .. não acreditou .. seus olhos transmitiam .._ Alegria_ .. _Espanto_? **Não**, mistura dos dois ..

'' Vamos, vou te lavar de volta .. seu noivo deve estar a sua procura .. '' - Secou as lágrimas, que haviam escorrido ... abriu a porta para Sakura passar ..

Ela permaneceu parada .. pensativa e fitando o chão ... no que estava pensando ?! ..

No seu _amor_, O amor que ela jurava ter esquecido .. do amor que ela jurava que não sentia mais por Sasuke.. Mais ela ainda o tinha guardado .. em um pequeno espaço do seu coração no espaço que ela ''achava'' que estava destruído ...

Sasuke a olhava confuso ... talvez achasse .. que Sakura .. ainda o _Amava_ ?

'' Sakura ... - Disse .. fazendo um leve movimento com as mãos a chamando. - Vamos ... ?! ''

Ela fez um movimento negativo com uma das mãos .. mesmo que achasse que com Hyde seria feliz .. ela não o amava .. não o amava do jeito que ama Sasuke .. e essa falta de amor faria Hyde uma pessoa _infeliz _... e ela não queria que isso acontecesse ..

'' Eu ... não .. - tarde, tentava mais suas lágrimas teimosas .. que ela jurou para si mesma que nunca mais as deixaria cair .. estavam jorrando descontrolada-mente .. - Eu sei que .. não deveria fazer isso com ele .. mais eu não o Amo do jeito que amo .... do jeito .. que amo _Você._ ''

Sasuke a olhou plácido ... Ela tinha dito que ainda o amava depois de todos esses anos ? Sim ela disse ...

E, no rosto dele ? _um sorriso_, Sim, um sorriso, seus olhos também transmitiam esse sorriso ...  
Sasuke não esperou a abraçou .. e ela retibuiu o abraço com muita firmeza .... e no meio daquele surgiu um beijo .. um longo beijo que os dois esperavam se dar a anos .. A 5 longos anos .. e finalmente esse beijo aconteceu ...

**2 anos Depois  
**

''Grávida?'' - Olhou Tsunade com Espanto. - ''Sim, Sakura, você está grávida ..''

Há dois anos ... Sasuke e Sakura estavam casados ... felizes muito felizes ... Ele era carinhoso ... Um marido e exemplar ... e agora um _Presente_ ? Um lindo _Presente _.. Ela estava esperando um filho .. um filhinho ..

Sakura foi feliz muito feliz pra casa, pensando como o contaria ...

Preparou um jantar .. um lindo jantar .. e estava sentada na mesa ... ele chegaria as 20:00 em ponto olhou para o relógio e já eram, 7:55 ... Não demorou muito e lá estava Sasuke confuso ao olhar aquela mesa .. olhou para Sakura e ela estava com um sorriso imenso ...

'' Pra que tudo isso ? '' - Sentou-se na mesa .. e olhou para baixo seu prato estava coberto por uma espécie de ''tampa'' olhou novamente para Sakura .. e ela estava sorrindo .. com os pulsos na mesa ..

'' Vamos jantar ?'' - Sakura o olhou e disse .. tirando e tampa do seu prato ..

Sasuke fez o mesmo ... mais em seu prato tinha algo escrito : '' _Pai _''  
Olhou para Sakura e em seus dedos aviam dois sapatinhos de Bebê .. Sorriu, Ela também Sorriu .. Se levantou e a abraçou .. depois um beijo ....

E ficaram ali.. A espera de mais uma alegria para o seu Casamento ..

__

**FIM. ~**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sobre a confusão dos nomes, é Hyde, OAHUEHUA iria ser Hiashi. *-* Beijos :*


End file.
